There are different types of typing/reading aid devices used at the present time have different types, such as one which has a copy holder and a ruler slidably mounted on the copy holder such that a user can manually position the ruler when reading a script (draft) on the copy holder. This kind of typing/reading aid device requires the user to continuously adjust the ruler to keep pace with typing text, thereby causing inconvenience. A more advanced typing/reading aid device utilizes a motor in cooperation with a controlling/driving device and a foot switch such that the user only needs to step (depress) the foot switch to position the ruler to wherever he wants. However, the movement controlled by foot is not sensitive enough, thus the user might have to readjust the ruler several times to position the ruler at the right place.